Aphex Twin
' ' Richard David James (born 18 August 1971), best-known by his alias Aphex Twin, is an Irish-born British electronic musician and composer of Welsh ancestry based in Scotland and originating from Cornwall, England. He is known for his influential and idiosyncratic work in electronic music styles such as IDM and acid techno in the 1990s, for which he won widespread critical acclaim.[1][2] He is also the co-founder of Rephlex Records with Grant Wilson-Claridge.[3] Initially releasing acid and techno records as AFX and under other aliases, James first received widespread acclaim for his 1992 album Selected Ambient Works 85-92 and his subsequent 1994 release Selected Ambient Works Volume II. He rose to mainstream popularity with his 1997 EP [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Come_to_Daddy_%28EP%29 Come to Daddy] and his 1999 single "Windowlicker". Taking a 13-year hiatus following the release of his 2001 album Drukqs to mixed reviews, James returned in 2014 with a new album, Syro, which won a Grammy Award for Best Dance/Electronic Album... (read more at wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel seems to first hear of Aphex Twin while reading the music press in early 1992 on how his music will transform the whole nature of dance music. Before playing Aphex Twin's "Digeridoo", he commented on his 22 February 1992 show: "And this is record which I’ve being seeing write ups about in the music papers particularly the dance pages thereof for some weeks now saying that it was going to transform the whole of the nature of dance music and so forth. And I’m not much of an expert in this area, as I’m not much of a dancing man, particularly since the webbing slipped. But I think you’d be hard put to dance to this; but it is a great record" Throughout the 90's and 00's, Peel continued playing Aphex Twin's music and the man himself did two sessions for Peel's show in 1992 and 1995: Ken Garner adds that James wrote on the sheet for his first session, "Thank you very much for your help, Richard D. James (age 21)." The Peel Sessions, p.253. Peel also manage to interview the Aphex Twin (he rarely does interviews) in the late 90's for his Sounds Of The Suburbs: Cornwall show, where he mentioned working in the mine as a young boy in Cornwall. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Girl/Boy Song #29 *1999 Festive Fifty: Windowlicker #42 *2014 Festive Fifty: Minipops 67 #07 Sessions Two sessions only. #2 available on Various Artists: WXAXRXP 10x12” box set, digital, 2019 (Warp WARPLP300) ''and separate 12" ''Peel Session 2, ''(''Warp WARPLP300-1) & digital (2019). "Slo Bird Whistle" from #2 available on WXAXRXP Sessions Sampler, digital, 2019. 1. Recorded: 1992/09/09. Broadcast: 05 December 1992. Repeated: 13 March 1993 *Afx 6 / Illumineph / T Q T / Quintute / Blue Calx 2. Recorded: 1995-04-10. Broadcast: 14 April 1995. Repeated: None *No 1 / No 2 / No 3 / No 4 **on 2019 releases (above) tracks are named as: Slo Bird Whistle, Radiator (Original Mix), P-string, Pancake Lizard. Live Aphex Twin's Live Mix From The All Tomorrow Parties. Recorded: 2003-04-18. Broadcast: 13 May 2003. Repeated: 26 August 2004 #Konrad Boehmer - Aspekt #Boogie Boys - Break Dancer #Clarence G - Data Transfer #Egyptian Lover - Living On The Nile #Egyptian Lover - Planet E #BFC - Static Friendly #Suburban Knight - Infra Red Spectrum #Neon Judgement - The Fashion Party #Suburban Knight - Maroon #Martian - Base Station 303 #Surgeon - Magneze #Jeff Mills - I9 #Crash Course In Science - Cardboard Lamb #AFX - 46 Analord-Masplid #AFX - PWSteal.Bancos.Q #AFX - Trojan.Killav.E #Subjects vs Jeff Mills - Dark Matter #Ceephax Acid Crew - Stormdrain #Ceephax Acid Crew - 3 Note Safari #DJ Mayhem - Stormtrooper #DJ Mayhem - M Power #Brainkillers & Remarc - Press The Buzzer #X Men - Tearin (Informer) #Simpleton & Remarc - Unity (Remix) Other Shows Played The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. ;1992 *22 February 1992: 'Digeridoo (12 inch)' (R & S Records) *29 February 1992: Digeridoo (12 inch”) R & S *02 March 1992 (Ö3): 'Digeridoo (12")' (R&S)'' (JP: 'As I say, I'm not much of a dancing man, but that's supposed to be state of the art techno style.')'' *03 July 1992: Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S RS 9209 *11 July 1992: Polynomial-C (12 inch – Xylem Tube EP) R&S *18 July 1992: Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S *25 July 1992: Dodeccaheedron (12 inch – Xylem Tube EP) R & S *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S *05 September 1992: En Trage To Exit (v/a album - Volume Four) Volume *30 October 1992: Xtal (2xLP – Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo *01 November 1992 (Ö3): 'Audax Powder (EP-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) (under the name of Polygon Window) *21 November 1992: Green Calx (album - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo *29 November 1992 (BFBS): Schottkey 7th Path (CD - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo *06 December 1992 (BFBS): Green Calx (LP - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo *25 December 1992: (JP: 'This was William's choice for tonight's programme.'): 'Didgeridoo (12 inch)' (R&S) *Mainly Peel December 1992: Digeridoo (12") R&S *Best Of Peel Vol 43: 'Digeridoo (12")' (R&S) *Best Of Peel Vol 49: 'Phlange Phace (12"-Xylem Tube E.P.)' (R&S) ;1993 *01 January 1993: 'Audax Powder (CD-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) (JP: 'Being fairly unhip, all of us here in the studio, and there are loads and loads and loads of people as always, are wondering what on earth 'audax powder' is. If you know, write and tell us.') (under the name of Polygon Window) *09 January 1993: Supremacy II (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Audax Powder (LP - Surfing on Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *15 January 1993: 'Quoth' (LP 'Surfing On Sine Waves') Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Supremacy II (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *30 January 1993: Quoth (LP - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *31 January 1993 (BFBS): UT1 - dot (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *14 February 1993 (BFBS): Quixote (album - Surfing On Sine Waves) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *20 March 1993 Quoth (Wooden Thump Mix) (12") Warp WAP 33 (under the name of Polygon Window) *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Quoth (EP) Warp (under the name of Polygon Window) *10 April 1993 (BFBS): Schottkey 7th Path / Green Calx (LP - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) R&S *23 April 1993: '215061 (Various Artists 2xLP - World Techno Tribe)' (Universe) (under the name of AFX) *11 September 1993: 'The Garden of Linmiri (12"-Joyrex J9 EP )' Rephlex (under the name of Caustic Window) *17 September 1993: 'Clayhill Dub (12" - Joyrex J9 EP )' Rephlex (under the name of Caustic Window) *24 September 1993 (BFBS): 'Clayhill Dub (12" - Joyrex J9 EP )' Rephlex (under the name of Caustic Window) *Peel September 1993: 'Clayhill Dub (12" - Joyrex J9 EP )' Rephlex (under the name of Caustic Window) *05 November 1993: ‘Analogue Bubblebath 3 (Various Artists 4xLP – Trance Europe Express)’ (Volume) *12 November 1993: ‘73-Yips (CD single – On)’ (Warp) ;1994 *04 February 1994: 'Untitled (track A2) (3xLP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II)' (warp Records) *04 February 1994: 'Untitled (track A4) (3xLP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II)' (Warp Records) ]] *05 February 1994: ‘Untitled (track B4) (3xLP – Selected Ambient Works Volume II)’ (Warp Records) *05 February 1994: ‘Untitled (Track B1) (3xLP - Selected Ambient Works Volume II)’ (Warp Records) *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Untitled (Square Piece Of Toast shape) (album - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Untitled (album - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp *12 March 1994 (BFBS): Untitled (I,2) (album - Selected Ambient Works Volume II) Warp *10 April 1994 (BFBS): Schottkey 7th Path / Green Calx (LP - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) R&S *23 September 1994: Polynomial G (CD: In Order To Dance 5) R/S *22 October 1994: Cunt (CD: Trance Europe Express 3) Trance Europe Express (under the name of Caustic Window) ;1995 *18 February 1995: Ventolin (Wheez Mix) (12") Warp *25 February 1995: Ventolin (Wheeze mix) (12" - Ventolin E.P (The Remixes)) Warp WAP 60R ]] *Peel Spring 1995: 29 April 1995: The Waxen Pith (album - ...I Care Because You Do) Warp *22 December 1995: ? (12" - Hangable Auto Bulb) Warp *30 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Children Talking (12"-Hangable Auto Bulb EP)' (Warp) (under the name of AFX) ;1996 *08 January 1996 (BBC World Service): Children Talking (12" - Hangable Auto Bulb EP) Warp (under the name of AFX) *26 May 1996 (with Squarepusher: Freeman Hardy & Willis Acid (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 (under the name of AFX) *19 October 1996: To Cure A Weakling Child (CD - Richard D James Album) Warp (presented by Steve Lamacq) *20 October 1996: Fore Street (CD - Richard D James Album) Warp (presented by Steve Lamacq) *''possibly 26 October 1996: Girl/Boy Song (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 ''(presented by Steve Lamacq) *16 November 1996: Corn Mouth (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 *01 December 1996: To Cure A Weakling Child (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 *22 December 1996: 'Girl/Boy Song (CD-Richard D James Album)' (Warp) FF #29 ;1997 *03 September 1997: Come To Daddy (Mummy Mix) (single - Come To Daddy Remixed) Warp WAP94CDR *27 November 1997: Come To Daddy (12") Warp ]] ;1999 *23 December 1999: 'Windowlicker (CD single)' (Warp) FF #42 ;2000 *05 November 2000 (BFBS): 'Windowlicker (CDS)' (Warp) ;2001 *21 June 2001: Windowlicker *12 September 2001: 'Taking Control (CD-Drukqs)' (Warp) ;2003 *25 February 2003: Window Licker (EP: 26 Mixes For Cash In Extracts) Warp *18 March 2003: Peel played a track from Aphex Twin's mix album 26 Mixes For Cash ''(Warp): Kinesthesia - Triachus *20 March 2003: SAW2 CD1 TRK2 (Original Mix) (Album: 26 Mixes For Cash) Warp ;2004 *01 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘Blue Calx’ (Peel Session - 9/9/92) ;Others *Peel Out In The States (Program 01): 'Audax Powder (2xLP-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) ''(under the name of Polygon Window) *Peel Out In The States (Program 04): 'Quoth (LP-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) (under the name of Polygon Window) *Peel Out In The States (Program 21 & 22): The Garden Of Linmiri (12" - Joyrex J9 EP) Rephlex (Peel calls the track Caustic Window, which in fact is the alias name of the Aphex Twin, but calls the artist by the latter name) *February 2003 (Peel's Record Box): '26 Mixes For Cash (EP)' (Warp) *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box): '26 Mixes For Cash' (Warp) See Also *Warp Records *120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website ;Footnotes Category:Artists